


Klaroline: Outside in

by Joey_Prue



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline, Klaroline Valentine's Gift Exchange, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Prue/pseuds/Joey_Prue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Caroline and Klaus began from the outside in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaroline: Outside in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klarogasms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/gifts).



> It's the first time I participated in an event like this, for that reason I wanted to do something special for my giftee, so I asked her to choose eight emoji, and this was the result (I'm nervous because I'm not a writer or graphic maker, I’m just a passionate Klaroliner :D )

 [](https://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/397x397q90/924/y6kTFg.jpg)

###  **The story of Caroline and Klaus began from the outside in:**

All start as a chase, a game. The big bad hybrid after the bright blonde. And she, deep down liked it.

 -> The Way You Make Me Feel - Michael Jackson

But the reality is that Klaus sees more in her.

 -> Angel - Jack Johnson 

And what Caroline wants?

-> I Wanna Dance With Somebody - Whitney Houston

Klaus does not know what it is, but it is something new, scary

-> I Believe In a Thing Call Love - The Darkness

Despite the dark parts of Klaus, she just could not help it, either.

-> Can't Help Falling In Love - UB40

Before the unknown and fear, is just left face it and embrace it.

-> In These Arms - Swell Season

At the end of Caroline and Klaus’ journey, everything is full of light and color….and  it's all right

-> Here Comes The Sun - The Beatles

And there can be nothing better; With Klaus and Caroline, there’s nothing better.

-> Love On Top - Beyonce Knowles

[Klaroline: Outside In](http://8tracks.com/anon-130570507284172/klaroline-outside-in-1?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [anon-130570507284172](http://8tracks.com/anon-130570507284172?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
